Legolas, Third Mage of the Elven Wood
by MatterTeleportal
Summary: Legoas, A MAGE?!?!?!??!?! AS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE! Robed, and ready to battle. His motto you ask? Speak softly and carry a BIG STICK! Sudden Mystery! Magics Galore! Everything you've ever wanted in a LOTR story ALL ABOUT LEGOLAS! PLEASE R&R!!!


A/N: This is my first time to write something online, please leave a review when you are finished.  
  
  
The forest cascaded around them in green and brown erratic patterns. The sun shone through the shadowy veils like water through a strainer. There was an air of urgency surrounding the entire situation.  
A burly voice echoed through the vicinity, "Oh god Legolas, me feet a renchin' again."  
A more gentle, floating voice with an intonation of anger echoed after, "Gimly, we don't know exactly where the wraiths are. We must keep moving."  
"O, ye elves have not a bit o mercy."  
"Watch your tongue, Dwarf." A slight atmosphere of irritation surrounding.  
" The way I see it is that if we see a wraith, we run! Simple, easy, and LIGHT ON THE FEET."  
"Of all things, I get STUCK with an ornery dwarf in the FOREST OF ALL PLACES."  
"Legolas, I'm warning ya, don't tempt me."  
"Who said I was tempting?"  
"FOOLISH ELF!" The dwarf drew his axe.  
"Ah, so your rage does seem to be spiked by conflict!" The elf dodged the blow nimbly, but as he did, the blow hit a nearby tree and wrenched it to the ground. "YOU FOOL! YOU DESTROYER OF THE HOMELANDS!" The elf began on a rage, bringing his bowstring to his eye.  
"Oy, look I smacked a trey, heh heh."  
"This arrow doesn't deserve to be WASTED on such a lowlife." The elf nimbly waltzed over to his adversary and gave him a good, swift kick in the ribs. The dwarf went flying.  
"AAAAYYYIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
"Teach you to mess with the trees of MIDDLE-EARTH!" The dwarf got up and yelling with fury {("GGGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!")[just in case you WANTED to know]} charged the elf, axe raised, fury permeating his very existence. Which of coarse we all know dwarves do quite well. Again the elf dodged the blow, tripping the dwarf as he went.  
"Such rage with no insight causes trouble," the elf said smugly. The dwarf stumbled to his feet while the elf laughed. As he did though, Gimly punched him with a hard Dwarven smash across the face. The elf was so stunned that he fell down.  
"Ye elves ay too caught up in thy own good," the dwarf retaliated. This time, the elf scrambled to his feet.  
"I MEANT TO DO THAT!" the elf tried to explain.  
"Hardy har har, I REALLY believe you."  
"OOOOOOooooo! I'll teach you, stinky dwarf. The elf, while the dwarf continued a puzzled look, jumped into a nearby tree. As he stood perched upon a limb, he began to chant, in elvish. The dwarf saw this as nothing to get riled up about as he yawned. The elf began to make strange flowing movements with his hands and began to chant in elvish.  
"Tulu ettempe ar kalina e i menel. Faika suuru tulu naar e linque!" (A/N: For all those who know Quenya Elvish, prove to me you know what it means when you review it.)  
The trees seemed to tremble with fear as the dark sky clouded overhead, The clouds, winning their battle over the sun's rays, began to churn and grow darker still. The elf continued to chant this for about thirty seconds as the dwarf ignored him.   
"TULYA!" Time seemed to freeze in its tracks. The burly dwarf could feel his heart beating within. The elf's gaze pierced the small dwarf's will. All things ceased to move. Eternity screeched to a stop. The wind halted and the birds stopped singing. Time resumed with a thundering crash as a bolt of bright green lightning came plummeting through the murky sky and hit its target, chosen by its leader the elf. The dwarf was thrown back 40 feet back and slammed into a rock with a thud.   
"Lumbule, waana o mokir." The dwarf lay unconscious in the clearing. The elf not completely realizing what he had done, went to investigate the fallen dwarf. Legolas softly held his index and middle fingers to Gimly's neck. He had no pulse.  
  
  
A/N: What will happen to Legolas? What fate awaits him at the elvish city? Find out in Chapter II! 


End file.
